It is known to provide an automatic transmission having a Ravigneaux Type planetary gear set and a plurality of friction elements. An example of such an automatic transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,472. However, previously proposed automatic transmissions of this type are prone to disadvantages which the applicant has identified as being attributed to the configuration of the components within the transmissions such as, for example excessive vibration and lack of rigidity in the drive path in forward gears.
Examples of the present invention seek to provide an improved multi-speed automatic transmission for a vehicle.